


Soft Around The Edges

by ceasefire



Series: Overwatch Prompts and Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Not Kidfic, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: “You know you can tell me anything, Jesse.”


  “It’s… ah, Hell,” McCree cursed, avoiding Hanzo’s eyes as his face became even darker. “Have you ever thought about kids?”

(Read the tags and the beginning notes, please!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt: _Write your OTP indulging in your guiltiest kink_. So... impregnation/breeding kink stuff, with minor dirty talk, praise kink and lactation kink stuff for good measure coz why the heck not.
> 
> Just to make it absolutely clear: they are cis men who are consensually acting out a fantasy. No actual impregnation/pregnancy/lactation takes place in this fic, unless you want to imagine that it happens magically afterwards I guess (go ahead if you want to, I won't stop you). 
> 
> If the content of this fic makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it.

“You’re looking a little softer ‘round the middle lately, sweetheart.”

Hanzo opened his eyes at that, one brow quirking as he watched McCree through his parted thighs. The other man seemed oddly focused, tracing a fingertip over his belly and circling the indentation of his navel before running through the coarse hair above his softening cock. 

“Was it your intention to ruin the mood?”

“Didn't mean to,” McCree replied, getting up and lighting a cigarillo, smiling around it by way of an apology. “I don't mind it at all, darlin’.”

“Then why bring it up?” Hanzo questioned, reaching up to snag McCree’s smoke from his lips and taking a drag of his own as he flopped down against him. From his current position, half-lying across McCree’s lap, Hanzo was actually able to feel the tension seize his lover’s form before he noticed the ruddy red colour of his cheeks. _That_ certainly piqued his interest, and he sat up and put the remainder of the cigarillo in the ashtray beside the bed so he could focus entirely on McCree.

“Is something the matter, Jesse?”

“Nah, it’s nothing to worry yourself about.”

“If it’s something that worries you, then it worries me,” Hanzo said, not quite firm but hardly relenting. “You know you can tell me anything.”

They had been together for enough years that it was rare for either of them to withhold anything from the other, and Hanzo was annoyed but unsurprised to realize he was anxious about what Jesse had to say.

“It’s… ah, Hell,” McCree cursed, avoiding Hanzo’s eyes as his face became even darker. “Have you ever thought about kids?”

Hanzo’s mind was wiped completely blank for a moment, but he quickly gathered his thoughts to avoid making Jesse regret opening up to him.

“Why do you ask?”

“Dunno,” McCree muttered; clearly a lie, but Hanzo was willing to let it slip to keep him talking. “Old age is making me sentimental, I guess. So… have you?”

“... many years ago, yes.”

It was the truth; before the elders had ordered him to _control_ Genji and irreversibly changed the course of his life, he had always assumed that he would one day be a father. It would have been his duty as leader of the Shimada Clan to marry a woman chosen for him by elders and sire at least one son to continue the bloodline, but that was no longer anything more than a passing thought from a lifetime ago.

“That so?” McCree murmured, trying to sound casual and failing spectacularly.

“It is,” Hanzo replied, mindlessly reaching up to smooth down a particularly scruffy patch of Jesse’s beard. “However, I can't say it’s something I’ve thought about recently. Parenthood is… a poor match with the life I have now. The life _we_ have.” 

“Don't overthink it, sweetheart,” McCree said, sounding content as he leaned into Hanzo’s touch.

Hanzo shook his head, hand lingering on Jesse’s cheek before dropping back into his lap . “I’m not. There is no point if it’s an impossibility. However…”

Hanzo leaned in and pressed a kiss to the hint of pink still resting high on Jesse’s cheekbone.

“If I were to have a child with someone in another life, I would want it to be you.”

McCree’s cheeks were once against flushed beet red, but at least this time he looked pleased with himself rather than embarrassed.

“You certainly know how to make a man happy.”

Hanzo smiled in response and lay down on the bed, stretching his legs back over Jesse’s lap and humming as the other man’s flesh hand began rubbing slow circles on his belly. “I am glad to hear it.”

“Thank you for indulging me, sugar,” McCree said, grinning down at Hanzo. “I know it’s not gonna happen, but it doesn't hurt to pretend sometimes.”

Hanzo paused for a second, watched Jesse’s hand rub lazy, uneven circles on his stomach. He supposed he did look rounder, softer than he once had, but that was something that often came with age and it didn’t particularly bother him. Still, the other man seemed to be paying an unusual amount of attention to that particular area of his body, had been focusing on it before he’d brought up children at all.

At that moment, a tiny but very insistent thought clawed into the back of his mind and buried itself deep, refusing to leave him in peace. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was something that Jesse would be interested in, whether his hunch was completely wrong, however…

“Jesse,” Hanzo murmured, feeling as if the tables had suddenly turned on him after McCree had spent most of their conversation feeling embarrassed.

“Yes, darlin’?”

Hanzo took a deep, calming breath and placed his hand over McCree’s on his stomach, licking his lips as he met the other man’s curious gaze.

“Do you want me to carry your child?”

McCree completely froze at that, and for a second Hanzo feared he may have completely misinterpreted the other man’s body language and his wants. 

“Now who’s talking about the impossible?” McCree questioned, managing a weak chuckle as Hanzo’s fingers interlaced with his own.

“You said yourself that it does not hurt to pretend,” Hanzo said, voice barely audible over Jesse’s open-mouthed breathing. “And I would not object to pretending if that is what you want.”

McCree seemed lost in thought, eyes wanting to look anywhere but at Hanzo. Eventually, he let out a deep sigh that seemed to lighten a bit of the weight resting on him and he glanced down at Hanzo with a smile.

“We’ve already tried once tonight. You sure you’re up for another round?”

Hanzo breathed an identical sigh of relief to Jesse’s and squirmed inelegantly on the bed, off the other man’s lap so he could spread his legs apart, waiting for Jesse to slip between them.

“We should try as much as possible if we want to be successful.”

“You’re right about that,” McCree said, shifting a little so he could slide his hand under the curve of Hanzo’s ass and rub two fingers against his hole. “Mmm, you’re still soft inside from earlier. Soft and wet. Don't think you’ll need much prepping at all.”

Hanzo’s content smile split into a moan as one fingertip pressed inside him, his cock already half-hard and resting in the curve where body met thigh.

“Yeah, that’s good darlin’,” McCree breathed, “still got all my come from before inside, don't you? Gotta make sure you don't let any leak out, okay? Need it all if I’m gonna put my baby in you.”

Heat suddenly flashed breakneck down Hanzo’s spine, his body clamping down hungrily around McCree’s finger and letting out a shaky moan when the other man added another, pressed in deeper and twisted his wrist to open him up.

“So good,” McCree murmured, the lilt of his voice causing a pleasant shiver to course through the smaller man, “so good for me, Hanzo. I’ll take good care of ya, sweetheart. Treat ya real nice while you're carrying my kid inside you.”

Hanzo nodded, breathing open-mouthed when McCree’s fingers just barely brushed up against a sensitive spot inside in. His cock jerked as the fingers pushed in a little harder, pre dripping from the slit and smearing a sticky line against his own belly.

“You like that?” McCree asked, eyes clouding over with lust at the sight of Hanzo beginning to ride his fingers, hips rolling down without their usual rhythm. “You like thinking about me taking care of you like that?”

“Yes,” Hanzo managed to say, voice barely above a whisper due to breathlessness.

“‘S good,” slurred McCree, pressing a third finger in alongside the first two. “Gonna look after you, baby. When you start to get big I’ll be so careful, wait on you hand and knee, and fuck you gentle ‘til you’re all worn out.”

“Please,” Hanzo gasped, not realizing the words were leaving his mouth until it was too late. He’d wanted to do this for Jesse, he hadn't expected it to affect him this badly, and yet…

McCree’s laugh was soft and rough with lust. “No need to beg, sweetheart, I got you. I know you’re ready. Gonna be so deep inside you that there’ll be nothin’ between us. Wanna be sure it’ll take this time.”

The sudden loss of Jesse’s fingers inside him made Hanzo huff; a soft, petulant little sound that made Jesse laugh in turn. He crawled forward, positioning himself between Hanzo’s spread legs, hooking his hands behind the other man’s knees to pull him closer until his cock slid along the cleft of Hanzo’s ass.

“You good to go?”

“Hurry,” came Hanzo’s impatiently reply, and he breathed a sigh of relief as McCree’s cock caught on the rim of his hole and pushed inside. It was intense, always was; McCree was large, large enough that there was never not the slight burn of the initial stretch. Hanzo had learned to appreciate it, revel in the feeling of Jesse’s thick cock splitting him open slowly until he’d taken him all. It was easier for his body to relax and forget to resist the second time, the mess Jesse had left inside in earlier in the night helping to ease the way until he’d taken the entire length of McCree’s cock in one slow, delicious slide.

“ _Goddamn_ ,” McCree breathed, flesh hand pressing down briefly on Hanzo’s stomach as if wanting to feel himself inside the smaller man through his skin. “You’re sucking me in so good, sweetheart. So good to feel how much you want this.”

Hanzo turned his head to the side, feeling overheated and restless, and biting down on his own knuckles to muffle the sounds of his moans as McCree began grinding up into him.

“Too much?” McCree asked, chuckling weakly as Hanzo huffed and shook his head, rolling his hips back down to meet him. “Good. Gotta go deep, make sure it all stays inside you when I come.”

“Hurry up and move, cowboy,” Hanzo ground out, teeth clenching with building frustration as Jesse continued to move slow. "You always talk big and then make me wait."

“Okay darlin’, I told you I’d take care of you,” McCree said, holding onto Hanzo’s thigh with his prosthetic hand and his hip with the other as he began to move, the length of his cock dragging deliciously against Hanzo’s sensitive insides. Hanzo responded as much as he possibly could, eyes shut and hips rolling down to meet with McCree’s, cock twitching and leaking pre all over his own belly untouched as McCree angled his hips _just right_.

Hanzo cracked one eye open when he felt Jesse’s flesh hand slide from his hip to his chest, spreading open-palmed across his pec and kneading the flesh roughly in time with his thrusts.

“Hey, Hanzo,” Jesse said breathlessly, eyes dark with lust, “d’you think these’ll get bigger?”

Eyes opening wide, Hanzo felt himself flush from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest as the pad of Jesse’s thumb circled the dark skin of his nipple. 

“W-what?!”

“Do you think they’ll get bigger when I knock you up?” McCree repeated, running his hand across Hanzo’s chest to his other pec, intentionally tickling the sensitive peaked skin of his nipples as he went. “Do you think you’ll need help with ‘em?”

“ _Jesse_...” 

Hanzo’s voice was a low whine but he was nodding furiously, his back arching as McCree leaned over him to suck roughly on his nipples, giving each equal amounts of attention and moaning at the feel of Hanzo’s heated skin on his tongue. When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, his face was flushed and his thrusts had started losing their rhythm.

“That’s right, sweetheart. I’ll hold you just like this, rub my hand over your belly. Treat you nice when you’re so big you can't move and your tits are all sore and full of milk.” 

Hanzo moaned loudly at that, rutting down mindlessly against Jesse’s hips as he felt himself nearing the edge. McCree must have seen it in his face, felt it around his cock and he moved away from Hanzo's chest and up to his face to press their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, desperate, would have been awkward if it didn't feel so good. 

“Close,” Hanzo whispered in the sliver of space between their lips when they parted for air, humming happily as McCree kissed him once more before breaking away.

“Can you do it without being touched?” McCree asked, grinning weakly as Hanzo nodded furiously, hair splayed messily around his head. “‘Course you can. Just focus on the feeling, darlin’. I’ve got you.”

Hanzo did as Jesse said, focused on the perfect slide of Jesse’s cock in him, the flash of pleasure that shot through him when Jesse’s hand returned to his chest and kneaded at his flesh, the soft sound of Jesse murmuring soothing words to calm him. Despite how close he’d felt, it was still as if orgasm snuck up on him and he arched his back, suddenly overcome by pleasure at a particularly sharp thrust from Jesse. Come spurted from the tip of his cock, landed warm and wet on his belly and he shivered when McCree began fucking him rougher, his body beginning to feel the ache of overstimulation.

Hanzo was exhausted, but he wanted to feel Jesse come. Wanted it in him, wanted to feel the wet and the warmth and the throbbing of his cock as he climaxed.

“Come inside me,” he murmured, voice hoarse and eyes locking onto McCree’s heated stare. “I want to feel full of you, Jesse. Don't make me wait.”

McCree was groaning, eyes fluttering shut as he fucked roughly into Hanzo, chasing his own end. Hanzo met him as well as he could, moaned when he felt the telltale jerk of Jesse’s cock inside of him.

“Jesse,” Hanzo said, locking his gaze with McCree’s as the other man’s eyes fluttered open, “ _breed_ me.”

Swearing loudly, McCree thrust erratically for a moment before freezing, his entire form tense as he came inside of Hanzo. Hanzo rocked his hips slowly in response, milking McCree’s climax for all it was worth until he could feel that he had nothing more to offer.

They stayed tangled together for as long as they could, Hanzo’s legs locking around McCree’s waist to stop him from pulling out. Eventually they had to part, McCree going soft to the point that he began to slip out of Hanzo, the older man squirming at the feeling of come beginning to leak out of him.

“Hey now, thought I told you not to waste any of that,” McCree said, grinning as Hanzo smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure it will be fine, cowboy,” Hanzo replied, stretching lazily and smile widening in thanks as McCree began to clean him off, “you certainly did not disappoint in terms of... quantity.”

The light blush that coloured Jesse’s cheeks was endearing as ever, and when the other man returned to bed Hanzo happily cuddled up against him, shutting his eyes and letting the calm of the afterglow run slowly through his veins.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours later that he felt McCree gently shake him to rouse him and get his attention.

“Hey, darlin’.”

“... hmm?”

“If we had a kid, d’you think they’d have a dragon like you and Genji?”

“If the child had my blood…” Hanzo said, pausing mid-sentence to yawn, “they would have a dragon. If my brother was to have children it would be the same. All children of Shimada blood have dragons.”

McCree glanced at him curiously. “How long would it take for the dragon to show up? Or is it just there from the moment you’re born?”

“They say the dragon is with us from birth but we are not able to summon then until we are older. There is no exact timeframe, but it usually happens before your teenage years,” Hanzo replied slowly. “I think I was perhaps five or six years old when I first summoned my dragons. Genji was about the same.”

“It’d be interesting to see what’d happen,” McCree said, reaching for his pack of smokes, “if we had a kid.”

“Now who’s overthinking things?” Hanzo questioned, smiling gently when Jesse leaned over to kiss him before lighting his smoke. The silence stretched between them for a bit, the only sound the soft exhales of smoke from Jesse’s lungs. Things felt so peaceful that Hanzo almost jumped when Jesse broke the silence.

“I think I was wrong before, sweetheart.”

“About what?”

“It does hurt a little,” McCree said, his smile just a little strained at the corners of his lips, “to pretend.”

Hanzo nodded, reaching up to gently cradle McCree’s head against his shoulder.

“I know. But we will always have one another.”

McCree nodded and nuzzled up against his neck.

“That we will, darlin’. That we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to bug me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DeadlockMcCree) or [Tumblr](http://hanzo-apologist.tumblr.com)!


End file.
